Сортировочная
by NoFace11
Summary: "Мимо нашего окна пронесли покойника, меч того покойника ― выше подоконника".


**Сортировочная**

Фендом: Блич

Автор: NoFace

Муза: aya_me

Бета: Angstsourie

Персонажи: Гин, Зангецу, Шиба Кайен, арранкары и прочие

Рейтинг: G

Саммари: "Мимо нашего окна пронесли покойника. Меч того покойника ― выше подоконника".

Отказ: Кубо-Кубово, мне - сюжет и история, как всегда.

Примечание: Фик написан на Зомаш 2, команда: Нулевой отряд, тема: Общество Душ.

_Мимо нашего окна_

_Пронесли покойника._

_Меч того покойника ―_

Выше подоконника.

Желтый шар под потолком помигал и погас; вагон тряхнуло, лязгнули тормоза. Гин слетел с полки и, потирая спину, медленно сел на полу. Когда не горел свет, тьма за окном казалась менее черной. Впрочем, какая разница? Лампа вспыхнула, Гин прикрыл глаза. Где-то хлопнула дверь, и поезд опять застучал по шпалам: тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук ― в такт с ударами сердца. В первый раз захотелось пройтись по вагонам. Сколько он уже мотается по туннелям? Не все ли равно. Он забыл, куда и зачем едет. В поезде можно поспать, что еще надо?

Поезд шатало. Три вагона, хлопают двери купе, и ни души. За окнами ― та же тьма. Гин протер стекло двери тамбура: на открытой задней площадке мерцал огонек.

Стоило приоткрыть дверь, как ветер рванул волосы, грохот почти оглушил. Гин привалился спиной к лязгнувшей двери и вцепился в перила ― мотало изрядно. У дальнего края неподвижно стоял человек в драном черном плаще и курил. Как ему это удается при такой тряске? Огонек осветил торчащий кадык и небритые щеки. Незнакомец запрокинул голову, будто мечтая о каплях дождя. Гин усмехнулся. Дождь... Дождь ― это здорово. Он и забыл, как это ― ходить босиком по размокшей грязи. И еще что-то было здорово.

― Вы принесли чай? ― Голос как рокот дальнего грома.

Гин ухмыльнулся и изобразил шутливый поклон:

― А как же-с. Мы щас, ваше степенство. Пожалуйте в ресторан. ― Огонек недокуренной сигареты на миг осветил манишку и костлявые пальцы, метнулся назад по туннелю и исчез за поворотом. ― Нет тут ничего. Только мы. И проводников нету.

Гину расхотелось паясничать.

― Совсем ничего?

― Поезд. Туннель. Вода в сортире.

― Выпьем? ― мужик шагнул к двери. Ветер швырнул прядь длинных волос Гину в лицо.

― Зачем?

Вопрос, кажется, озадачил попутчика:

― Мне здесь не нравится. Пойдем, выпьем.

― Воды? Из сортира? ― Гину вдруг стало весело. Раньше такую чушь мог предложить только он, но никогда ― с такой великолепной невозмутимостью. Мужик кивнул и задел его теплым боком, открывая дверь.

Вода пахла ржавчиной; на пластиковом столе купе было вырезано «здесь был…», дальше не читалось из-за многократного процарапывания имен поверх других.

― Куда едем?

Часа через три они познакомились, еще через два перешли на ты.

― Не знаю. Ты куда-то спешишь?

― Нет, ― Зангецу поболтал бачок унитаза с заткнутой тряпкой дырой, сделал глоток и вытянул ноги в проход. ― Ты?

― Нет. ― Гин пожал плечами. ― Больше нет.

― Надоело? ― ему показалось, или в тонких губах мелькнула улыбка?

― Типа того, ― Гин помолчал, но сейчас тишина почему-то скребла по нервам. ― Сначала у тебя есть цель. Потом ― любимая работа. Но со временем понимаешь, что, как ни старайся, от тебя вообще ничего не зависит. ― Почему в поездах всегда тянет на откровенность с попутчиками? А откровения звучат так беспомощно? Впрочем, плевать. Просто шанс наконец выговориться и разойтись без последствий. ― Потом цель становится… чисто академической. Нет, тебе не приходит в голову отрицать ее важность. Но… пропадает страсть. Интерес. Желание жить. ― Гин отхлебнул из бачка ржавой воды, поморщился и вытер рот рукавом. ― Ты ищешь на стороне, находишь, опять теряешь. Пока не надоедает искать. И тогда просто сжимаешь зубы: работа… шаг к цели. По утрам заставляешь себя вставать, глядя в зеркало, стараешься убедить себя, что, возможно, чего-то стоишь, ― он поскреб щетину на подбородке. ― А потом наступает развязка, и оказывается, что ты проиграл. И остается усталость. Я тут отдыхаю.

Гин усмехнулся. Стоило высказать вслух, чтобы понять, какая все это чушь. Наверное, надоела тьма за окном. И стук колес, заглушавший стук сердца.

Зангецу катал по столу незажженную сигарету и поглядывал в его сторону. Гин растянулся на полке. Бедняга, наверное, пытается быть тактичным. И уже почти сквозь сон услышал тихое:

― Проиграл или выиграл – не имеет значения, ― попутчик запрокинул голову на подушку и закрыл глаза. Поезд тряхнуло на стрелке.

― А я говорю ― пей!

― Не хочу, ― Улькиорра, качнув ирокезом, откинулся на спинку стула. Звякнули заклепки и цепи на кожаной куртке.

― Отстань от него, Гриммджо!

― А ты еще кто такой?

Кто-то хихикнул. Кто-то подался вперед в предвкушении драки, но говоривший всего лишь поморщился:

― Что, память короткая? Шиба. Кайен. Лейтенант тринадцатого отряда Готей-13. Мы тут застряли надолго, и грызться я не позволю.

― А кишка не тонка? ― Гриммджо смачно сплюнул на пол. ― Че рожу кривишь? Вокзал ― не дворец.

Зал ожидания тонул во мгле, только буфет в углу освещала тусклая лампа под жестяным абажуром на перекрученном проводе; когда мимо пролетал поезд, она начинала раскачиваться. В узкие окна задувал ветер, где-то под потолком возились голуби: днем Гриммджо пытался сбивать их стаканами, поэтому стаканов почти не осталось, и сидящие у стола присматривали за своими. Стол был заставлен бутылками всех мастей. Рядом в углу валялись осколки, чуть выше на грязной стене чернела надпись «Здесь был Нойторра». Пахло джином и креозотом. Кайен огляделся и подмигнул кому-то на дальнем конце стола. Гриммджо швырнул в него пустой бутылкой:

― Ненавижу, когда меня игнорируют!

Кайен не глядя выбросил руку, отбивая бутылку, и издевательски хмыкнул:

― А лысым ходить тебе нравится? Конечно, с тонзурой и в рясе ты неотразим!

Ярость Гриммджо потонула в раскатах общего хохота.

― Кайен, оставь.

― И ты, Улькиорра?.. Когда эти симпатяги чуть не пустили тебя по кругу?

― Новый опыт всегда полезен. ― Кайен демонстративно закатил глаза. ― Теперь я знаю, что переубедить агрессивных самцов можно почти без применения силы, ― Улькиорра покосился на черенок ржавой лопаты под лавкой и чинно сидевших рядом Нойторру в камзоле и напудренном парике, Гриммджо в коричневой рясе и Зоммари в балетной пачке.

― Это когда ты сперва предложил им раздеться, потом отпинал пониже спины и выкинул их шмотки в окно, так что им пришлось обыскивать все углы в поисках чьих-нибудь забытых тряпок?

― Никогда не забуду, как Улькиорра отмахивался от трех голых пидарасов столом, ― тряхнул челкой Заэль Апполо Гранц. ― Голова Гриммджо, торчащая из столешницы… ― он попытался подпилить сломанный ноготь акульей шкурой с рукоятки меча, не преуспел, вздохнул и аккуратно откусил заусеницу. ― Улькиорра сидит на столе и бреет беднягу катаной под лекцию об уважении к бывшим соратникам…

― Мальчишки должны обслуживать ветеранов! ― огрызнулся Нойторра. ― И бабы, ― он ткнул пальцем в задумчивую Хисану, ― тоже.

Та от неожиданности выронила стакан, который галантно перехватил у самого пола Старрк.

― Полегче, здесь же не армия, ― он посмотрел стакан на свет и с поклоном передал даме. ― Это какой-то средневековый цирк… при всем уважении к дамам, ― похлопал ее по плечу, плеснул на два пальца текилы ей и себе и обаятельно улыбнулся: ― Ваше здоровье, сударыня!

За стеной с грохотом промчался поезд, лампа над столом закачалась, выхватывая из полутьмы бледные лица с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, и пару раз мигнула. Старрк покосился на вывеску «Сортировочная» над выходом на платформу и подтянул рукава засаленного халата:

― Ну, кто сдает?

По столу зашлепали карты, бутылки сдвинули в угол. Лампа продолжала мигать, и Хисана обошла стол, зажигая свечи. Улькиорра выдавил в стакан полапельсина.

― Эстет, ― раздалось из угла. ― А все эстеты ―…

― Это предложение перепихнуться? ― хихикнул Нойторра.

― Так скучно же, ― в углу завозились. ― Сколько мы тут сидим?

― А чего тебе не хватает? Бухла ― хоть залейся.

― Дождика бы… водички…

― Погулять… по песочку. Эй, Кайен, а расскажи…

Игра замерла. Стало слышно, как в стены бьет ветер.

― Давным-давно… когда поезда еще ходили по расписанию, а Хисана работала официанткой, здесь был обычный вокзал. Там, ― он ткнул в раскуроченный турникет у дальней стены, ― с площади уходили автобусы с номерами по округам Руконгая. Турникет выдавал билеты: нажал кнопку ― вытащил номерок ― уехал, куда послали.

Нойторра прогулочным шагом добрался до турникета и потыкал в запавшую кнопку. Потом изо всех сил ударил ногой. Кайен поморщился:

― Нельсон, остынь. Многие уже… старались. Теперь тут выхода нет.

― А автобусы? ― Улькиорра качнулся вперед, стул встал на четыре ножки.

― Когда турникет сломался, станцию перенесли; теперь здесь останавливаются только спецпоезда.

― С неудачниками, ― подмигнул Заэль Апполо Гранц.

― С такими, как мы.

― Которым надрали задницу, и они каждый вечер пьют, чтобы об этом забыть, а по утрам не знают, зачем просыпаться.

Все помолчали, слушая нарастающий грохот очередного поезда, а потом кто-то спросил из угла:

― А кто сломал турникет?

Казалось, даже ветер затих, ожидая ответа. Кайен сглотнул, оглянулся на бледные лица и сквозь зубы ответил:

― Я.

В тишине упал стул. Кто-то прошипел:

― Сволочь.

Кто-то швырнул стакан, на пол посыпались карты, кто-то что-то орал, Нойторра сжал кулаки.

― Зачем? ― Улькиорра поднял руку, и стало возможно расслышать слова.

― Хотел подождать жену, а всех гнали на выход, ― Кайен почесал в затылке, а потом зачастил, словно оправдываясь: ― Станцию закрыли сразу, а спецпоезда привозят только таких, как мы. Которые никуда не торопятся, ― скользнув взглядом по ожесточившимся лицам, он вылез из-за стола и попятился к дверям на перрон. Вокруг смыкалось кольцо. Откуда-то снизу прошелестело:

― И что, дождался жену, красавчик? ― под ноги Кайену с гиканьем выкатилась пара маленьких черепов.

― Мочи гада, ― послышалось из толпы. ― Из-за него тут сидим.

Кайен безнадежно подергал ручку и припал спиной к двери.

― Ты сам говорил, что отсюда открыть нельзя, ― тихо сказал Улькиорра.

― Позабавимся, чуваки? ― Гриммджо подмигнул Зоммари и игриво качнул рясой.

Кольцо сомкнулось, Кайен сжал зубы и кулаки, когда в ропот толпы вплелся лязг подходящего поезда и скрип тормозов. По залу прокатился вздох. Дверь медленно приоткрылась.

― Кажется, я опоздал… ― на пороге, потирая затылок, стоял Ичимару Гин.

Кто-то выдохнул:

― Комиссар… жив…

― Я думал ― ночь, вокзал пустой, а тут такая встреча… вы что, соскучились? ― Гин, улыбаясь, шагнул вперед.

― Не закрывай, ― прошипел сзади Кайен.

― А чего? ― Гин уперся ладонью в дверь у его лица. ― Там же ветер холодный. О, Кайен, привет. Я думал, ты умер. ― Уголком глаза он заметил движение в толпе:

― Кучики… Рукия?

Дверь с тихим скрипом захлопнулась. В зале словно стало темнее; толпа всколыхнулась и шагнула вперед. Кто-то зарычал. Звякнуло, хрустнуло под ногой стекло разбитой бутылки, запахло пивом.

― Приветствую, комиссар, ― ехидно склонил голову Старрк. ― Вас тоже выбросило из мутного потока истории и прибило к этой помойке… вместе с остальным мусором?

― Хм. Говорила мне мама ― будь проще, золотце, ― оскалился Гин и обвел взглядом толпу: ― Здорово, орлы! Как вам рога-то пообломало… ну вот, теперь и рожи перекосило… ― Не ссыте, ребята, подумаешь, маски в поезде спиздили. Вам так даже идет! На людей стали похожи… а че? ― Старрк с Улькиоррой переглянулись. Вокзал тряхнуло. Гин театрально вздохнул: ― Кажется, мне здесь не рады.

Кайен придвинулся ближе и зашептал на ухо:

― Сейчас будут бить.

― А это вряд ли, ― Гин выпрямился и словно стал еще выше. ― Попробуем еще раз. Привет, неудачники! ― злобные взгляды только добавили ему веселья. ― Чтой-то вы такие скучные? ― Он приложил руку к уху, прислушался к выкрикам из толпы, ― Надоело? Ну так пошли шляться по Руконгаю: кабаки, девочки… Заперто? ― он подергал дверь и почесал голову: ― Вот засада, ― оглянулся на тяжело дышащую толпу и ухмыльнулся: ― А стучать пробовали?

Со звуком последнего удара Гриммджо и Нойторра рванулись вперед. Гина спасло то, что оба поскользнулись в пивной луже и столкнулись лбами. Он успел выскочить во вдруг появившуюся щель, вытащить Кайена и захлопнуть дверь, когда на нее обрушился первый вал ярости арранкаров.

По перрону змеилась пыль, ветер пробирал до костей, колючие звезды игриво подмигивали и обещали мороз. Кайен вдохнул воздух с запахом дыма. Свобода. Гин потянул его за рукав:

― Это Зангецу. Он любит курить на улице. Кстати, спасибо, чувак.

Кайен жестом попросил разрешения и затянулся подаренной сигаретой. Он не был уверен, что сможет сейчас говорить, ― от облегчения перехватило горло. Несколько глотков морозного воздуха, и ком в горле почти растаял.

― И что это было? ― он попытался поймать взгляд Гина.

― Что?

Как ему удается поднимать брови, не открывая глаз?

― Зачем ты их дразнил? Они и так не подарок.

Гин посмотрел на луну. Вдохнул дым от сигареты Зангецу, попинал прошлогодние листья.

― Я увидел покойника.

Кайен от смеха привалился к стене.

― Одного?

Гин улыбнулся:

― Мне тоже смешно-о. Боевой командир, павший смертью храбрых при выполнении шпионского долга… которому сносит крышу при виде покойника. Я был рад увидеть ребят. Их смерть казалась глупой несправедливостью, ― он почесал в затылке. ― Без них мир становился все более плоским и тусклым, сам сдохнешь ― не пожалеешь. Но Кучики Рукия… она ― как труп. Та же ― и не такая. Мертвая. И я испугался. Дразнил их, чтобы убедиться, что не попал на пир к зомби.

― Ичимару, ― Кайен потянул его за рукав. ― Это ее сестра.

Гин на секунду расширил глаза, потом закинул руки за голову и рассмеялся.

― Ха. Кучики-сама. А я-то думал, за что он ее так ненавидит? Вернее ― будто не видит.

― Жену?

― Нет. Сестру. Наверное, для него она тоже выглядит трупом . Жены.

Ветер было притих, а потом задул вдоль перрона, погнал поземку, втягивая листья в танец.

― Ну вот, только зря обидел ребят.

Из-за двери послышался стук.

― Кто там? ― легкомысленно отозвался Гин.

― Открывай! ― этот рев мог принадлежать только Нойторре.

― А что мне за это будет?

― Если вы соблаговолите открыть, достославный сэр, то окажете малым сим услугу, коей нет цены, тем самым заслужив их прощение и неизбывную благодарность, ― Старрк явственно веселился. ― Мы, в свою очередь, обязуемся воздержаться от грубости и рукоприкладства.

― Мы все слышали, ― сообщил Улькиорра.

― А еще у нас бабы и куча бухла, ― проорал Гриммджо.

Гин посмотрел на Зангецу:

― Выпустить, что ли? ― Тот наклонил голову. ― Эй, вы там! Орлы! Сейчас я открою дверь. Всем вести себя хорошо, прохожих до смерти не убивать, меня слушаться… по старой памяти. Выходить по одному, бухло и женщин вперед!

Они шли по шпалам, по очереди пиная маленькие злобные черепа Арроньеро. Ветер относил в сторону дым сигарет. Вдоль железной дороги тянулись тусклые пустыри с пятнами снега и засохшим бурьяном, из которого здесь и там торчали ржавые остовы каких-то конструкций. Лунный свет в прорехах туч делал их похожими на чудовищ. Хисана устала, ее поддерживали фрассьон Халибел, а Нойторра поглядывал с неожиданным интересом и нежно ругал волчьей сытью. Шарлотта Кулхорн перепархивал от одной группы к другой, норовя согреть то Гина, то Улькиорру. Гриммджо баюкал бутылки в подоле рясы и без конца бормотал, как славно теперь будет жить.

Кайен не слушал, увлеченный своим неаппетитным футболом, запоздало пытаясь то ли отомстить за гибель жены, то ли прикоснуться к ней, пока очередной порыв ветра не бросил ему в лицо горсть снежинок.

― А куда мы идем-то? ― чтобы задать вопрос, пришлось извлекать Гина из теплых объятий Шарлотты.

― К тебе, конечно.

Кайен поперхнулся и выронил сигарету.

― Эй! Бывшие доблестные бойцы и примкнувшие к ним! ― Колонна притормозила. ― Поступило предложение переночевать у нашего друга Шибы. У него большой дом и потрясающая сестра. ― Гин отмахнулся от восторженных криков десятка глоток и кошачьих воплей Гриммджо. ― Рано радуетесь: нам еще топать округа три, к утру как раз доберемся. Чтобы не замерзнуть, предлагаю дальнейший путь проделать бегом. Да, еще с нас бухло, ― Гин благосклонно смотрел, как отряд набирает темп. Хисану пристроили кому-то на спину, бутылки распределили. ― Зангецу, ты же не против ночевки у Кайена?

Кайен, оторопев от такой наглости, молча затрусил вслед за колонной. Шарлотта засунул черепа Аароньеро в лифчик, одернул платье и отправился догонять. Гин с Зангецу отстали.

― Не знаешь, почему поезд остановился? Мы же мотались… черт, в той темноте даже дней было не сосчитать.

― Наверное, ты отдохнул, ― Зангецу подставил ветру лицо, позволяя снежинкам таять на веках. Ветер принес легкий запах жилья: впереди на холме темнело несколько крытых соломой хижин, подмигивая огоньками. Из-за облака выглянул месяц. ― Может, эта часть мира отвечает твоим желаниям. Ты же чего-то в конце концов захотел?

― Приехать. Остановиться. Невелика цель. А ты ― постоять под дождем.

― Тут снег и ветер. Лучше, чем ничего… может, завтра днем потеплеет…

― А сейчас я хочу вытянуть ноги к огню, ― Гин только сейчас заметил, что изо рта вырвалось белое облачко, ноги промокли, а пальцы закоченели. Он втянул влажный холодный воздух с запахом дыма и прошлогодней листвы и длинно выдохнул, любуясь тихо падающим снегом. Казалось, если сосредоточиться, можно услышать шорох, с которым снежинки ложатся на землю.

― Тогда побежали.

― Эй! Подъем! А ну, шевелись! Тачки, ведра ― в руки, жалобы ― на хер, давай-давай, жизнь и свободу надо еще заработать! А то разлеглись, как покойнички.

Измученные, помятые арранкары поднимались, потирая бока и щурясь на свет, пробивающийся сквозь жалюзи. Поспать удалось часа три. Под утро измученный авангард, увязая в снегу, добрался до дома Шиба и ухитрился вдрызг разругаться с хозяйкой, обрушить ворота и поджечь угол дома, по словам Нойторры ― чтобы согреться. Появление Кайена спасло их от смерти, но не от ремонтных работ.

Низкое солнце даже не пыталось согреть кучку бродяг в разношерстной одежде. Вчерашний снег поблескивал на дорожках, кое-где на окрестных лугах и болотах среди пучков прошлогодней травы, на метелках озерного тростника, по нему важно вышагивали вороны. Гриммджо попытался качать права, но, попав в перекрестье взглядов хозяйки и Улькиорры, сник и потянул из кучи лопату. О завтраке никто и не заикался, от запаха гари подташнивало даже самых голодных. Поначалу почти все подпрыгивали на снегу и пытались согреть озябшие руки, но только Хисане выдали старый подбитый ватой халат, из рукавов которого торчали только кончики пальцев. Улькиорра, звеня заклепками и цепями, подволакивая озябшие ноги в высоких ботинках, ходил за хозяйкой, записывал распоряжения и распределял работы, движением бровей пресекая попытки бунта.

― Умеет же юноша подлизаться, ― ворчал Шарлотта Кулхорн, разглядывая пейзаж за окном. Его кисть плясала, как огромный комар на стекле, перенося на новые ширмы взамен вымокших при пожаре хризантемы под снегом, пару выпей у озерца, стаю ворон над дубовой рощей. ― Айзену-саме он тоже нравился.

― Завидуешь? ― за окном засмеялись.

Ичимару Гин спал. Они с Зангецу вышли к дому уже засветло, и Кайен тихо провел их в гостиную. К ошалевшей от счастья Куукаку на время вернулся аристократизм, и они до полудня сидели за утренним чаем, отогревая застывшие пальцы ног, обмениваясь новостями. Кайен рассказывал, как годами ловил и дрессировал голубей, чтобы отправить письмо домой, но добивался только фигурных полетов под сводом вокзала; а во время войны зачем-то пытался воспитывать все прибывающих арранкаров. Гин травил анекдоты про заговорщиков, в которых было непростительно много правды. И в первый раз, кажется, за всю жизнь ему нормально спалось.

― Улькиорра! ― Вопль Куукаку заставил весь дом содрогнуться, а гостей ― сбежаться к воротам. ― Мать твою в меносы. Что это такое?

― Приказ был не просто отстроить, а улучшить дизайн, ― лицо Улькиорры было бесстрастно, но глаза подозрительно косили в сторону. ― Вам что-то не нравится?

Куукаку прищурилась на огромные полуголые изваяния себя и Айзена, прикрывавшие срам каждый своим концом лозунга «Красота спасет мир», ― и процедила сквозь зубы:

― Не хватает динамики и натурализма.

― Добавить? ― Улькиорра уткнулся в блокнот, просчитывая возможную динамику скульптурной группы.

― Только попробуй! ― Вспышка реяцу вспугнула с болота стаю ворон, те с оглушительным криком сделали круг над домом и потянулись к окраинам Руконгая. Куукаку занесла руку для подзатыльника. Арранкары затаили дыхание в предвкушении зрелища, но Улькиорра с чуть порозовевшими от мороза щеками только пристально посмотрел ей в глаза, заставив пожать плечами и усмехнуться: ― Ну и кто из вас это придумал?

― Главные по воротам ― Гриммджо и Нойторра. Я им сообщил, что ваш дом должен быть символом силы и красоты. ― Показалось, или в прищуре зеленых глаз мелькнул вызов? ― Ребята старались.

Куукаку поежилась от холодного ветра с запахом жимолости, взглянула на тонкий ледок на лужах, на отражение в стылой воде озерца синего неба с мелкими облачками, выбила трубку о мраморную ступню Айзена и проворчала:

― Убить или выгнать? Выгнала бы всех голубчиков к меносам… ― ее ухмылка стала совсем разбойничьей, ― но вы же как раз оттуда.

Дом восстанавливали неделю, и в последние дни гости все чаще задумывались о планах на новую жизнь. Хозяйка особенно не скрывала, что орава нахлебников ей ни к чему, и сегодня за ужином как-то вдруг стало понятно, что это ― последний вечер. Слуги втащили жаровню с чаем, вкатили бочонок сакэ, под потолком зажглись оранжевые фонарики. Куукаку полулежала, опираясь спиной о старшего брата, Ганджу разлегся у них за спиной.

Вот уже несколько дней Гин наблюдал за Улькиоррой: тот словно сделался тенью хозяйки, а по вечерам не спускал с нее глаз. На бледном лице то и дело мелькала досада ребенка, который пытается разобрать игрушечный паровоз или понять, как устроена кошка, а она прыгает и крушит яркие ширмы, оставляя обломки иллюзий и ощущение безнадежности. Гин внутренне улыбнулся: страдание закаляет характер.

― О чем задумался, Ичимару-сан?

― О несоответствии потерь в последней войне. ― Что ж, он размышлял и об этом. ― Арранкары объективно были сильнее. Почему среди наших почти не было жертв?

Куукаку пожала плечами, но ответил Зангецу ― тихо, почти про себя:

― Души, если достойны, возрождаются прямо на месте. Поэтому среди шинигами столько почти-смертей и неожиданных воскресений. А Сортировочная ― для тех, кто исчерпал свое нынешнее предназначение.

― Лучше скажи, перестал быть полезным, ― донеслось от дельней стены.

― Кому?

― Кто знает? Создателю? Высшим силам? ― ехидно оскалился Гин.

― Зачем ломать голову, если отсюда, изнутри системы, это узнать невозможно? ― отозвался Зангецу.

― А дальше? ― неожиданно тихо спросил Гриммджо.

― Их раскидывают по округам Руконгая. Не знаю… мне показалось ― случайно, ― задумался Кайен. ― Разве что в том турникете был демон Максвелла…

― Или бог из машины, ― хихикнул Старрк. ― Кайен, зачем ты убил бога?

На лице Куукаку отразилась борьба между желанием расхохотаться и врезать кому-нибудь трубкой. Старрк подмигнул и толкнул к ней бочонок сакэ. Арранкары непонимающе переглянулись.

― И теперь на закрытую станцию, про которую все забыли, попадает всякий отстой, ― рявкнул Нойторра. За едой он теперь всегда сидел рядом с Хисаной; вот и сейчас она успокаивающе положила ладошку ему на плечо.

― Почему бы и нет? ― Улькиорра сжал тонкие губы. ― На заброшенной станции копится мусор. Который должен ждать мусорщика. Если потребуется ― целую вечность.

По комнате прокатился ропот:

― И куда мы теперь?

― А куда хотите, ― хозяйка соблазнительно потянулась. ― Есть пожелания, работнички?

― Уйти отсюда, чтобы не видеть твою противную рожу!

― Девочка, уйми ухажера, ― прищурилась Куукаку.

Словно от дуновения ветра, светильники на стенах погасли, углы утонули во тьме. Сверху раздался шелест; юркие, словно ожившие тени пустились в пляс, ― это закачались фонарики над головой. Нойторра отвернулся и сжал руку Хисаны, которая почти прошептала:

― Наверное, сначала надо понять, кто мы теперь.

― Куда летим, зачем живем… ― ехидно пропел Гин. ― Какая разница? Теперь мы все ― местные, и жить будем как все. Какие будут идеи?

На него уставился десяток пар глаз.

― А есть варианты? ― оскалился Гриммджо.

― Нет, ― жестко сказал Зангецу.

― Нет, ― эхом ответил Гин. ― Кажется, эта часть мира следует нашим желаниям, открывая возможности. Не наоборот. Так чего вы хотите?

― Оружие бы… ― прошелестело из угла.

― Ага, приперлись сюда, как ночью в сортир, без меча и в исподнем, ― отозвались из другого.

Гин подмигнул хозяевам:

― Ну что? Пойдем пугать банды восьмидесятого округа? Или… ― он сделал эффектную паузу, ― в Академию Шинигами?

Арранкары непонимающе, потом раздраженно смотрели на шинигами, пытаясь понять причину веселья; кто-то сетовал о закрытом городе и пропускном режиме, кто-то орал, что в Академию не принимают дохлых солдат противника, но ропот и крик перекрыл тихий голос Зангецу:

― Это неважно, что цель кажется недостижимой. Главное, что она есть. Значит, есть, куда двигаться, ― он обвел взглядом полутемный зал и прошептал на ухо еще смеющейся Куукаку:

― И я, кажется, знаю, как нам попасть в Сейрейтей.

Утром на плацу перед огромной пушкой выстроился весь разношерстный отряд. За ночь растаяли остатки снега, и даже самые здравомыслящие смирились с идеей безумного путешествия. А Нойторра ухитрился научить Хисану создавать пушечный шар.

― Молодец, так держать! ― Кайен, проходя мимо, похлопал ее по плечу. ― Если Кучики-сама будет возражать против Академии ― …

― Я дам ему в глаз! ― выкатил грудь Нойторра.

Гин заканчивал инструктаж:

― Держимся вместе, по приземлении строем маршируем в приемную комиссию. В бои ни с кем не вступать, переговоры вести буду я!

Его проводили с помоста вялым скандированием «комиссар» разнообразными фигурами из пальцев в воздухе.

― Не понимаю, почему они все согласились лететь? ― Гин наклонился к Зангецу. ― Это ж каким надо быть идиотом...

― Кто знает? ― тот помолчал. ― Часть мечтает создать четырнадцатый отряд. Внутренние войска. Ну, ты понимаешь.

― Кайен… ― Куукаку повисла у него на шее. ― И ты, брат? ― Она не заметила, как в глазах Улькиорры на миг полыхнула ярость, тут же сменившись привычной тоской.

― Я же не дезертир, сестренка! ― Кайен изобразил сверкающую улыбку. ―Ты слышала Ичимару ― мое место еще не занято. А то ― айда с нами, возрождать славу клана?

Она покачала головой, отступая. Зангецу приобнял ее за плечи и посмотрел в небо:

― Кажется, будет дождь. ― Помолчал, на секунду прижал к себе и отпустил. Посмотрел в потемневшие глаза Улькиорры и вдруг подмигнул.

Теплый, почти весенний ветер принес запах земли. Небо быстро затягивалось тяжелыми тучами, но солнце еще заливало двор неестественно ярким оранжевым светом.

― Нахлебнички! Первая группа, вперед! Заходим быстренько, не толпимся. Все помнят, что делать? ― голос Куукаку звучал как-то глухо. Она механически провела обряд и, щурясь из-под руки, смотрела, как пушечный шар поднимается в небо. На лицо упали первые капли дождя. ― Вторая группа! Поторопись, у нас три минуты, пока они не задействовали систему защиты! ― Грохот, лавина огня, и второй шар вырывается из трубы.

Ей не пришлось звать третью группу, они уже стояли у нее за спиной: Кайен и Гин, Хисана с Нойторрой, Зангецу и Улькиорра. Она обняла брата и отвернулась, радуясь, что идет дождь. Капли на лице ― обычное дело. Теперь задраить люк и выкрикнуть слова заклинания в последний раз. Огонь рванулся вверх, опалив брови и волосы. Дом за спиной казался безжизненным, как статуи у ворот. Куукаку подпрыгнула, пронеслась вверх по трубе и вскочила на вылетающий шар, балансируя, подставляя лицо дождю и ветру. Рассмеялась, глядя на изумленные и испуганные лица внизу. Купол все приближался, и кто знает, что будет в момент столкновения. Живот на мгновение свело от страха, но вид на небо и землю был настолько великолепен, что страх отступил. Будь что будет. Кайен прав, хватит сидеть в Руконгае, пора возрождать клан.

Шар летел слишком медленно. Голос Кайена, читавшего заклинания, дрогнул.

― Читай ровно и медленно. Шар должен добраться до купола, ― Зангецу посмотрел вверх. Начался ливень, и силуэт Куукаку в облепившей ноги юбке был почти неразличим за потоком воды.

Гин, оглядываясь на примолкших соседей, раз за разом пытался вызвать подмогу: адские бабочки должны слышать капитана Готей 13. Или смерть изменила что-то в душе, и теперь не дозваться? Он почувствовал, как ответственность давит на плечи. Вчерашнее предложение было шуткой, надо быть идиотом, чтобы согласиться на заведомое самоубийство. С утра арранкары, теперь Куукаку. Зачем? Чем плох Руконгай? Он не заметил, когда начал говорить вслух.

― Они хотят жить, ― Зангецу все так же смотрел в небо, на барабанящие по шару капли дождя. ― И не согласны на прозябание. Хотят знать, зачем просыпаются утром.

Шар ударился в купол, треснул и стал распадаться. Куукаку заскользила вниз, но вдруг огромная стая адских бабочек вырвалась и приняла ее на свой шуршащий ковер. По ушам ударил чей-то крик:

― Только не умирай! ― Кайен? Улькиорра?

И бездумно, бешено улыбаясь от облегчения, Гин подумал, что теперь все точно будет как надо.

Конец.

Рисунки к фику:

. by Koganeiro  
. by aya_me


End file.
